There are available various conventional automobile tire suspending lift mechanisms that do not provide the safe, simple, and cost effective method of the present invention.
Known prior art pneumatic vehicle jack systems include U.S. Pat. No. 4,174,094, U.S. Pat. No. 4,706,937, U.S. Pat. 4,993,688, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,232,206.
While those prior art systems contain similar characteristics but in reference to the advantages of the present invention, there is a distinction that this present invention offers unique safety features that are neglected in prior art.